


Dreamscape

by TrashyNerdork



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Nightmare AU, the bad guys are misunderstood babies, yeah that's what I'm gonna call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyNerdork/pseuds/TrashyNerdork
Summary: A story in which the knight in shining armor becomes the damsel in distress.{Discontinued (sorry yall)}





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

“Uuugh, I feel gross.” Roman proclaims dramatically as he drapes himself across the sofa.

“If I had to guess I’d say it’s due to your lack of physical activity and erratic sleeping habits, that or you are simply being dramatic.” Logan states, not bothering to look up from his book.

“Do you not care if I were to die!” He cries, arm over his eyes for extra drama.

“Of course we care kiddo! Maybe if you lie down for a bit you’ll feel better.” Patton patts Roman's shoulder comfortingly.

“I do believe that more sleep was the conclusion to my earlier hypothesis as to the cause of Roman’s 'gross’ feeling.” Logan only barley spares them a glance before looking back at his book again.

“I can tell when I'm not wanted!” Roman amps up his dramatic voice in what was meant to be a goofy way but as the words leave his mouth he realizes his actual distress came out instead. He tries to correct it with an all too strained smile and an all too stiff dramatic turn to the stairs.

Patton tries to follow after him but Logan holds him back with a comment that Roman can no longer hear.

He closes the door a little too hard and winces at the sound. He then flops down on the bed with a groan. His eyelids begin to fall.

“Maybe I do need more sleep.” Roman mumbles before passing out, having not even changed clothes.

 

“Roman sure has been asleep a long time.” Patton remarks with concern, Roman appeared to still be asleep when he went to tell him dinner was ready so Pat had just let him be. But this is four hours later and halfway through a movie, not to mention the additional nine hours between the last time they saw Roman and dinner. Surely he hadn't been _that_ sleep deprived.

“He’s probably writing another story from sudden inspiration again.” Logan states, unable to mask the slight uncertainty lurking at the edge of his voice, Logan of all people knew that this much sleep at once wasn't healthy and there would be light from under his door if he had been writing.

“Wait til morning, make pancakes.” Virgil mumbles sleepily into Patton's side.

“Yes, maybe the incentive of pancakes could lure him out in the case that he is simply sulking.” Logan suggest, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

Roman wandered into the kitchen and everyone instantly knew something was wrong. Roman was wearing the same outfit as he was the previous day, his hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes but a strangely happy smile on his face.

The others exchanged a quick glance.

“Mornin’ kiddo! How ya feeling?” Patton chimes as if nothing was wrong, flipping perfectly golden heart-shaped pancakes onto a plate before pouring more batter into the pan.

“I'm feeling fine and dandy!” Roman sighs wistfully.

Logan and Virgil exchange a confused glance across the table.

Roman catches sight of the pancakes and grabs a plate, “Heart shaped? What's the occasion?”

“Well I knew you weren't feeling well, so I'm sending love your way~”

“Aww, well isn't that just _sweet_.” Roman smiles, holding up the plate of pancakes.

“Don't get all _sappy_ on me now.” Patton holds up the Maple syrup.

“It's too early for this.” Logan mumbles into his coffee.

“Really? I think the timing is…” everyone turns to Virgil, “Golden~” he uses his fork to hold up a perfectly golden pancake dripping with syrup.

Roman and Patton squeal with joy and Logan groans.

 

Two days later of the same odd behavior and increasingly dark bags under Roman’s eyes with more and more time spent asleep and everyone's a little on edge.

“Hey Princy, you sure you're feeling ok?” Patton asks cautiously.

“Yes, the amount of time you appear to spend sleeping is too much to be healthy.” Logan adds.

“Wow, before I wasn't getting enough sleep and now I'm getting too much, is there no winning with you?!” Logan and Patton reel back from Roman’s sudden outburst.

“Now, now, no need to get upset, we're just worried that's all.” Patton steps between them, suddenly desperate to diffuse the argument before it starts. “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Now, what would you like for dinner?”

“Pasta, obviously. And nothing is wrong. _I'm fine._ ” Anger cuts the edge of his tongue.

“Your tone expresses otherwise.” Logan approaches Roman to express his concern, but Roman backs up, now looking more defensive.

“Th-there’s a lot of types of pasta, a-any preferences?” Patton strains to keep a face and calm the room.

“Patton we cannot simply allow Roman to continue these unhealthy habits without--”

“Why don't you just shut up!?” Roman spits out with a venomous tone, “None of you give a f**k so you have no business faking concern for me.” He turns away and marches up the stairs.

As soon as he turns around he runs right into Virgil. He might have exploded at him as well, had he not caught sight of Virgil's face; hood up, eyes glazed and unfocused, clearly making a direct line for Patton. He may be mad, but he isn't a monster. Virgil mutters an almost inaudibly soft 'sorry’ and continues forward.

Roman moves around the other man and quickly makes it to his room, shutting and locking the door before promptly burying himself in his covers.

The last thing Roman hears is a knock on his door and Logan calling his name.


	2. Chapter 2

“It's been two days!” Logan hisses, eyes locked onto the carpet as he blindly solves a rubix cube for the million and first time.

Patton stays silent and he bites his nails impossibly shorter, searching for a solution.

“That's it.” Virgil says, getting up from the couch. He walks to the garage and comes back with a tool box. “I may be a little hypocritical by doing this but I know for a fact that he doesn't have any kind of food stash in his room and  _ that's _ not good.”

Patton and Logan follow, still keeping their nervous ticks as Virgil dismantles the door knob and removes it with the lock.

“Should I be impressed or concerned that you know how to do this?” Logan questions.

“A little bit of both.” Virgil shrugs.

He pushes the door open and all three of then burst into the room. Roman appears to be asleep.

Patton steps forward first. “Princey? Time to get up, you've been asleep for a while.” He gently shakes Roman to wake him up.

No change.

Patton turns and looks at the others for support.

Logan steps forward and nudges Pat back a bit to give him space, “His pulse is slow and his breathing is irregular, especially for sleep.” He comments out loud. He spots a familiar light pen on Roman’s desk and grabs it, he tests the buttons first to make sure he doesn't accidentally use the laser pointer. He opens one of Roman’s eyelids and shines the light in one and then the other, “His pupils are not responding to light.” Logan pats at his pocket that contained his phone just moments ago, alarm raising by the second. “Do either of you have your phones?”

“Yeah, why?”Patton reaches into his pocket and then the others as he realizes his phone isn’t there either.

“These symptoms align with that of a coma in which we must get him to a hospital.”

Virgil yanks the headphone jack from his pocket, panic rising in his chest and pushing the bounds of a panic attack.

“The land line!” Patton shouts.

Without hesitation Logan sprints down the hall and down the stairs, skipping nearly all of the steps and hitting the ground in such a way that pain shoots through his leg, but he doesn’t stop yet. He grabs the bulky phone and dials 911 only to be met with a dull buzz- something is interfering with the connection. He is about to hang up and dial again when the weather outside catches his eye- 

 

“A hurricane.” Virgil confirms with a tone of disbelief. He is still visibly shaken and hasn’t fully recovered but he looks a little more stable in Patton’s arms as Pat humms a familiar tune. “So in other words we’re stuck here and Princy’s in a coma without any way for us do help.” Virgil’s tone quickly dips to despair.

“I- Yeah I guess that sums it up pretty good.” Logan runs a hand through his hair and freezes. He holds up a finger and turns to leave the room, returning moments later with several books.

Patton nuzzles a little closer to Virgil, clearly straining not to fall apart just yet. Virgil tangles himself with the other just a little bit more for comfort, he then turns his attention to Logan who is flipping furiously through two books at once.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to-to find more answers… as far as we know there’s nothing that could have caused him to go into a coma, and that ju- people don’t just fall into comas without reason!” Logan groans.

The room goes silent except for the flipping of paper.

Virgil mumbles an apology to Patton and leaves the room only to come back with a book of his own. This book is bigger than a dictionary with a dark and creepy cover but and oddly goofy name; “Nightmares for Idiots”. He sits the book in his lap and flips through the pages, skimming for something specific.

“What  _ are _ you doing?” Logan throws his own book to the side in frustration.

“Well… symptoms of a coma without cause, recent emotional distress, over sleeping, odd behavior…” he stops and takes a minute to read over the page before turning it to the other two, “What if we're not dealing with a  _ medical _ coma.”

Logan mouths the word 'falsehood’ but the sound dies on his lips as he reads over the page detailing a specific dream demon- one that gradually lures it's victims into a fantastic dream land shaped to perfectly please them. It has many warning signs but not anything that just anyone expects.

The symptoms and timing match up all too perfectly.

“So- in this uh- this hypothetical, how do we help him?” Logan pushes through his prejudice, the probably of this being nothing more than a coincidence is ridiculous. Besides, anything they could try would at least be  _ something _ .

“Well, it's- it's kind of a ritual, one that will allow us to enter the uh- 'paradise’ of Roman’s mind and pull him out… I think.”

“You think?” Logan's scepticism grows.

“Well- no one has ever really-  _ come back _ to tell the tale.”

“They died!?” Patton squeaks, grabbing Logan's arm and clinging to him.

“Am I safe to assume that in any other case the victim died and anyone else remained oblivious?”

Virgil nods.

“I- I'm probably just being stupid- there's no way--”

“What do I need.” Logan looks at Virgil with a determination that sent chills down his spine.


	3. Chapter 3

“You are  _ not  _ doing this alone.” Virgil states as Logan looks between the book and Roman’s desk, now covered in various things including candles (from Patton’s room), essential oils (from his own room), and various dishes with herbs and spices from the kitchen. “This is crazy! We-we don’t even know if this will work and if it does there’s  _ no _ guarantee we’ll make it out alive!” Virgil shakes out his right hand as he paces to release tense energy.

“Precisely why I’m doing this alone, there is no need for all of us to do something so risky as-”

“Nu-uh, nope, sorry kiddo but we’re all in this now. We all want to save Roman, no one’s doing anything alone.”

“...But statistically-”

“Yeah no, I’m calling bullsh*t.”

“Virgil! Language.” Patton scolds.

“Bullhonkey.” Virgil corrects smugly.

“Better.” Patton sighs.

“Language aside, It wouldn’t make sense for  _ all _ of us to go on a death mission!” Logan gestures with his hands to emphasize his frustration.

“But wouldn’t it be better to work together?” Patton suggests.

“Yeah-b- no!” Logan sputters. “You two are staying here and that’s final!” he shouts, breath heavy as he tries to stifle any emotion making its way through.

“Too late.” Virgil says smugly.

Logan and Patton whip around to see that whilst they were arguing, Virgil mixed the potions out of the book and started the instructions. A crescent of one potion is drawn on Roman’s forehead and Virgil draws another symbol with the other potion on his own forehead while muttering some lines from the book.

Seconds later, Virgil falls.

They both lunge to catch him before he hits the floor, Logan has the benefit of being closer and catches Virgil midway to the floor. He unfortunately overestimated his own balance and is now falling to the ground as well.

Patton slides swiftly under them and holds the two of them up before they hit the ground. Logan and Patton breathe a collective sigh of relief.

Logan gently lays Virgil on the ground and assesses the same symptoms as Roman.

They sit in silence.

“F**k.” Logan says simply, head in his hands.

Patton can’t find the energy to scold him for the profanity. He does however, have the energy to grab the book and the potion to do the same to himself that Virgil had done.

Logan looks up just in time to see Patton fall back from his sitting position.

And Logan scarcely hesitates to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil opens his eyes slowly, the bright sun burning his eyes. He sits up and looks around with a sudden burst of adrenaline.

Soft lime grass, maze walls made of glistening red roses, an ever-expanding pristine blue sky occasionally interrupted by a perfectly fluffed cloud looming overhead.

It should be calming.

It isn’t.

Virgil feels unease and anxiety spiking in his gut. This place is  _ wrong _ .

“Heya, kiddo! Nice to see you’re finally up!” A cheery voice, so familiar but so….so.. _ wrong. _

Virgil stands, grabbing onto himself to physically pull himself together as he struggles with balancing and keeping himself upright.

A few inches away is Patton-  _ no. _

_ That’s not patton! _

His gut screams.

“Patton” moves to hold Virgil comfortingly.

_ Wrong! _

Virgil pushes away, the contact feels like icy static against his palms-  _ wrong. _

“Hey, what’s wrong Virge? It’s me! Good ol’ Patton~”

_ wrong. _

The world is spinning.

_ It’s Wrong. _

He wants to throw up.

_ WRONG! _

Virgil’s feet move on their own as he sprints away, bolting as fast as he can.

Every turn gets him more and more lost in the maze.

Everything feels…

_ wrong. _

He can’t breath.

Virgil shuts his eyes and he keeps running.

He needs help. He needs safety. He needs the others.

Virgil runs into someone- he’s not sure who- but they feel warm and real and  _ right. _

He holds tightly onto them and feels an arm that rings of safety wrap around him as everything else goes numb.

 

\--

 

Patton cracks open his eyes and his head rings as sunlight blasts violently through the darkness. He rolls onto his stomach and holds himself in a kneeling position. His eyes adjust and he marvels at the incredibly soft grass under him. He looks up to the crystal sky and perfectly groomed rose hedges.

Patton hoists to his feet a little shakily but overall fine.

He notices the maze-like nature of the surrounding area and debates the situation.

None of the others are here and could likely also be in the maze. Survival guides would tell him to stay put but there’s no telling how that logic could apply to his present scenario. His best bet would likely be to pick a direction and try to find the others himself.

And so he does just that.

It’s awfully dull walking all alone and pretty scary as well, so he sings.

He belts out the disney songs that Roman loves so much to ease his nerves.

Not too long later, someone runs into him. He jumps a little at the sudden contact but eases when he sees that it’s Virgil.

Patton is glad to see someone but is extremely concerned as to what in this seemingly perfect garden could launch Virgil into such an intense panic attack.

He wraps an arm around Virgil and slowly lowers the both of them to the ground.

Virgil feels cold in his arms.

 

\--

 

Logan feels the sun beaming on his face and his consciousness comes together. He cracks one eye open experimentally and yep, that hurt.

He sits up slowly and gradually opens his eyes, blinking as they adjust.

The grass in green and the sky is blue, because anything less than picture-perfect wouldn’t be suitable to Roman’s dreamland. Logan spotts the spires of a castle over the tall rose hedges that, logic would dictate, form an maze.

He walks up to the roses and feels the petals between his fingers to find that they’re actually white roses painted red.

“He did always love alice in wonderland.” Logan smirks as he dusts the paint from his hands.

“You liked it as well if I remember correctly.” An all-too familiar voice chimes from behind.

“Roman!” Logan spins around so fast he feels the whiplash but ignores it in order to focus on stuffing his emotions down so the stinging in his eyes doesn’t show.

“Yes Lo, it is I!” Roman poses with his typical dramatic flare.

Logan feels the unusual urge to run and hug the other man.

But something is wrong.

Something about his smile? The way he looks? Logan can’t pin it down but something feels off about him.

“So, where are we?” Logan asks cautiously.

“Did you hit your head silly? We’re on vacation!” The answer put Logan back on edge. “We got separated from Pat and Verge in this magnificent maze, with all luck we’ll be able to find them by dinner!” Roman cheers triumphantly, looking ready for a quest.

Even if the demon messed with Roman’s memories, this felt wrong. His brain and gut working overdrive, he fell silent, scrutinizing every inch of the man before him.

“What’s wrong Lo?” “Roman” asked, revealing nervousness and tension in his throat.

“Where’s the  _ real _ Roman?” Logan’s eyes narrow.

“W-whatever do you mean?”

“You know  _ exactly _ what I mean.” The imposter flinches and the sharpness of his tone.

Logan silently stares “Roman” down and is beginning to actually back him into a corner when someone makes impact against his side.

Virgil.

Logan looks down in surprise as the trembling man squeezes tighter into him. From what he can recognize, the other is having a panic attack. A bad one.

He wraps a protective arm around Virgil’s overheated form and pulls him impossibly closer as he locks eyes with “Roman”.

“Oh my goodness, is he-”

“Stay back!” Logan yells, he has nothing to defend them and running whilst holding Virgil would make it hard to out run him. The latter would probably be the safest.

Logan backs up as the imposter approaches. He lifts Virgil a little more off the ground. Ordinarily he hated how light the man was because he knew that Virgil often had trouble eating and that was unhealthy, but these were different circumstances and Logan found himself thankful that he could carry Virgil with relative ease.

Logan hooks an arm under Virgil’s legs and runs.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman hazily opens his eyes to the world around him.

A perfect field of flowers paint the green grass rainbow splotches. The buds weave lazily in the breeze. Wispy clouds roll over the hills and provide splashes of shade throughout the land. The gentle sunlight reflects off of pools of water.

A wide grin spreads across his face and he springs to his feet easily. Roman turns around, searching.

“Welcome back.”

“Logan!” Roman cheers upon sighting the other.

“How are you feeling?” Logan queries as he approaches.

“A little funky, I feel a though I'm  _ supposed _ to be upset?” Roman furrows his brow.

“Ah, that is quite the 'funky’ predicament. I however, can assure you that there is no basis for dismay here.” Logan smiles.

“I suppose you're right…”

“Of course I am! Now come on, Patton’s waiting to make cookies with us~”

“Cookies!”

The pair stroll hand in hand to a cottage in the distance, a large castle surrounded by dark green looming behind them.

 

Logan opens the door of Patton's cottage to find the place in disarray and Virgil on the ground.

“Virgil! Where’s Patton? What fiend did this!?” Roman crouches down and holds his darkly dressed friend.

“Patton… the Dragon Witch. She has him…” Virgil rasps.

“That scoundrel! She shall pay, and I shall rescue our dear Patton!” Roman proclaims.

“Your sword, my prince.” Logan summons and elegantly bedazzled sword and presents it to Roman.

With a battle cry and a promise to return with prince Patton, Roman is out the door and rushing to the castle opposite of his own.

 

\--

 

“Am I to assume that our other guests haven't arrived?” 'Logan’ asks in a deep, smooth chuckle.

“Yeah, took a lot of prompting. Adding stuff  to the book, making them think their phones were gone, I even had to create the image of a hurricane outside! Not easy mind games let me tell ya’.” 'Virgil’ grumbles.

“Don’t stop complaining Sleep, we don't have guests to welcome.”

“Yeah, yeah… do you think we'll  _ deceive  _ them?”

“... Must you not make that joke  _ every _ time?”

“Yes.”

 

\--

 

Logan makes turn after turn through the maze, clutching Virgil tightly to his chest. He eventually comes to a stop, panting heavily. He listens for a moment, confirming with the lack of footsteps that they lost it… for now.

He sets Virgil gently on the ground and leans against the wall next to him, ignoring the sharp pain of the abnormally thorny rose vines.

The roses are surrounding a solid stone wall, Logan notes that for later.

He gives Virgil a quick look over, there's a distinctly different feeling from him than the fake Roman. Despite being able to pinpoint why, Logan feels positive that this is the real Virgil. Which promotes a new problem. Virgil isn't quite unconscious but he is not ok.

Logan silently curses himself for not learning that song from Patton. There was one song that often helped Virgil through his anxiety and at the moment it would be highly beneficial if he knew it too. But he didn't, so now he just has to work with what he  _ does _ know.

Logan pulls the other man close and takes deep breaths, rubbing his back slow and rhythmic to prompt even breathing and provide a soothing and solid presence. They stay there far longer than Logan would have liked but it is necessary.

Virgil’s breathing finally evens out and his body relaxes.

“Logan?” He croaks.

“Yes it's me, how are you feeling?”

“Shitty. And that's putting it lightly.” Virgil rubs his temples.

“I share the sentiment, though I do feel the need to correct your profanity in Patton's absence.”

Virgil chuckles, “Him and his censoring phone app.”

“Don't forget the time he tried the swear jar.” Logan stifles a giggle.

“Roman stole it after losing twenty bucks to Patton's extension onto other languages.”

Logan lost the hold on his laugh, “I remember that! Patton even learned spanish to catch him!”

The duo laugh for a good minute, until Virgil suddenly stops.

“Oh God, Patton.” Virgil drops his face into his hands.

“I'm guessing you ran into a fake as well, and that what induced your panic attack?”

“..yeah…. What do you mean “as well”?”

“Your running into me actually helped me to conclude that the Roman I was conversing with was a fake, but how did you know that the Patton you were talking to was a fake?”

“He just felt… wrong? I don't know how to describe it other… Other than cold static.”

“Cold static? I suppose I’ll have to keep that in mind. Are you feeling well enough to get moving?” Logan hoists himself to his feet, one of Virgil's hands still in his.

“Y-yeah, I should be fine. But what about Pat- the  _ real _ Patton?” Virgil pulls to stand as well.

“He should be fine. If the amount of maze puzzles he plays daily has anything to say, he’ll likely be out of this maze before us.” Logan gives a smile of reassurance. He can tell that Virgil shares the concern of Patton's trusting nature in the presence of shapeshifting demons but neither of them care to comment on it.

\--

Virgil watches as Logan tuggs violently at the rose vines with his free hand.

“What are you doing?” He asks, glancing nervously at Logan's now bloodied hand.

“Ordinarily I'd love the challenge of a good maze, but we’re on a time limit. There's a solid wall under these, If we can climb up then we can walk on top to the castle.”

“Isn't that cheating?”

“I don't recall there being set rules to begin with.”

Logan and Virgil share a smirk. Logan lets go of Virgil's hand and begins to climb the wall.

As soon as Virgil loses physical contact with Logan, he can't breathe.

Everything's cold. Everything's static. He can't feel anything around him. The world feels as though it was yanked out from under him.

Wrong! WRONG!  _ WRONG! _

Suddenly the static recedes. Virgil recognizes the solid but uneven surface under his feet. He blinks away the last of the static to be met with Logan's face, concerned and alarmed. Logan had pulled Virgil atop the wall with him and is now clutching the other’s shoulders as if his life depended upon it.

“Virgil?! What happened? Are you alright?” 

“I-I’m fine.” Virgil buries his face in Logan's chest and holds him tightly, “Just- please don't let go.”

Logan stares in stunned silence for a moment. “Alright.” He picks up Virgil bridal style once more and proceeds towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I head cannon that Deceit literally cannot tell the truth so the idea here is that when he's in his own form instead of immitating someone else- he can only speak in lies, Sleep(Remy) can understand what he's saying because he's used to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan swings down from the wall, one hand painfully clutching the vines and the other holding Virgil's as the other man crouches on the wall to help lower him down. Once he's on the ground, Logan holds out his now free hand and catches Virgil as he jumps down as well.

Virgil switches which of Logan’s hands he’s holding to both manage sweat and subtly use his sleeve to stop the bleeding from the punctures on Logan’s hand.

“Here we are.” Logan eyes the looming towers of the castle before them.

“...Is it just me or does it look more..  _ pastel _ than before?” Virgil queries.

“This is a dream world, perhaps Roman simply feels more pastel at the moment.” Logan rationalizes, pulling his distressed friend along towards the castle.

“This is a fucking nightmare.” Virgil grumbles to himself.

“Yeah, no shit.” Logan huffs. If Patton isn’t here, they at least don’t have to mind their profanity.

The pair walk in the doors, only to be pushed back by an ambush of adorable yet demonic plushies.

“What the f-!?”

“LOOK OUT!” Virgil screams over Logan, shoving him down to the ground to narrowly dodge an arrow. Said arrow came from a monkey plush perched on a wall lamp and is now lodged into the doorframe where Logan's head was seconds before.

“F**K!” Logan exclaims as he falls to the ground, accidentally pulling Virgil down with him.

“Are you-!” Virgil silences himself, eyes wide in horror, “You were censored.” his voice dripps with dread.

“I- wh-.. _.no _ …” Logan's voice drops to a raspy whisper.

The adorable plushies loom over them, lovely dolls unsheathing knives from within their cotton stuffing and one particular furby pulling a gun- staring them down with its glossy nightmare eyes.

Virgil launches to his feet and yanks Logan up as well. He eyes the halls behind the stuffed monstrosities and kicks as hard as he can, sending the armed firby out a window. Logan catches on and punts a few away himself, making sure to knock that monkey off its perch with one of its friends.

Virgil's grip on Logan's hand tightens just before he let's go and breaks into a run, sprinting as fast as his legs can carry him towards what must be the throne room.

The static comes in quick and significantly narrows his vision but Virgil pushes forwards.

Ice pumping through his veins and world trembling beneath his feet. Lungs on fire and legs giving out, Virgil slams into the door and shoves it open with everything he has left. He veguly hears a familiar voice before hitting the cold, staticy tile.

 

\--

 

Logan is frozen for a moment, stunned by Virgil's sudden disconnect. He then sprints to follow. He long lost sight of Virgil but his destination is obvious.

The throne room.

Logan charges through the halls and throws open the grandest pair of doors he can find. He huffs out heavy breaths, he assesses the room and spots someone. But not who he was looking for.

Roman stands from a throne across the room, “Logan! There you are! I was so worried! When you ran away like that back ther-”

“Who are you? And what have you done with the  _ Real _ Roman.” Logan growls, focusing on the icy static in his fingertips.

“Wh- Very perceptive aren't you.” 'Roman’s’ voice drops and Logan's sight of him blurs. When his image clears, the man before him is one that looks much like himself but with half of his face made of snake-like features. The man dresses elegantly in yellow and black.

“Who. Are. You.” Logan focuses his rage into his hands, fingernails slowly coating in blood both old from the rose vines and fresh from his concentrated wrath.

“I don't  _ really _ have a name, but you can't call me Deceit.” he grins.

“If I can't call you that then why did you say it?”

Deceit’s grin falls. His eyes go painfully distant for a moment before focusing back on the man before him.

“That's important, but we don't have more important matters to attend to.”

 

\--

 

“Where are they? Logan said they'd be back with Roman by now.” Patton whines into a cushion. He's done at least three crosswords and two jigsaw puzzles, he's baked a batch of cookies and he's created a pillow fort. Parks and Rec plays on his laptop but not even Leslie can cure his current loneliness.

The doors slam open to reveal Virgil, looking raggad and distressed. Just as soon as Virgil steps into the room he topples to the ground.

“Virgil!” Patton cries. He runs to his friend's side, sliding on his knees the last stretch. He lifts Virgil and carries him to the warm safety of his blanket nest.

Virgil unconsciously wraps around Patton, clinging to the other tightly. Patton wills the air around his hand to turn into a first-aid kit. He manages to pry Virgil's hands from his sweater one at a time and tends to the bloodied and blistered cuts up to his wrists and even a few that had torn through his hoodie.

All the while he hums Virgil's favorite song- the tune of Lost Boy by Ruth B.


End file.
